


Колючка

by Gonshyk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Death, Gore, Gross, M/M, Other, Spoilers, Unrequited Crush, Vore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: Что-то изменилось в Персепторе, и чтобы это заметить, не нужно быть гением.





	Колючка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meat/gifts).
  * A translation of [Concertina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917799) by [meat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meat/pseuds/meat). 



В те редкие, мимолетные мгновения, когда толпе приходилось думать, реакции разнились. Брейнсторм поступил так, как его старый друг назвал бы «предсказуемо» — в те времена, когда его друг не наскакивал на него, чтобы вырвать Искру.

Брейнсторм бежал и прятался. В прошлом ему везло — ему удалось скрыться от попытки Фортресса Максимуса разнести в осколки весь корабль, даже когда его единственной защитой было свернуться в клубок вокруг своего чемодана. Он понимал, что съежившись, он делает себя менее привлекательной добычей, но это не остановило его. Еще раньше, когда он был в буквальном смысле добычей, Брейнсторм сжался, и тогда ему тоже повезло…

Брейнсторм глядел в небо, которое извергало все большие количества неподвижных фигур с колючими проволочными щупальцами, выслеживающих все, что движется. Может быть, его трусость вновь поможет, думал он, уткнув голову поглубже и свернувшись в позу эмбриона даже больше, чем предполагал.

Оно ударило прежде, чем он смог увидеть его, прежде чем даже смог услышать его.

— Персе…

Его приветствовало рычащий фейсплейт, нависшее над его плечевым сегментом сверху. У него не было угрожающих клыков, но старые денты были на месте, так близко впервые (правда, расщепленные и зазубренные), заставили искру Брейнсторма трепетать. Персептор зашипел на него со скрипучим, дребезжащим аккомпанементом из глубин его груди. В другое время быть так близко к Персептору для Брейнсторма было, как оказаться в фантазии, воображая, как Персептор целует его так глубоко, что Брейнсторм не может вентилировать. Оно — Персептор, но это «оно» уже начинало ощущаться по-настоящему, прильнувшее к корпусу Брейнсторма. Различные испуганные звуки наполняли воздух вокруг них, хоть Брейнсторм и был сосредоточен только на главном, — думал он, — о мерзости на его спине. «Мерзость» — ну, это было преувеличением, так как даже в своей предполагаемой смерти Персептор был красив.  
Брейнсторм фыркнул. Только он мог приплетать романтику, будучи изгвазданным в трупной смазке.

Очевидно, что Персептор не считал это таким уж смешным, и Брейнсторм почувствовал, как ученый — бывший ученый, может быть, это было не самое подходящее время, чтобы уточнять — впился дентопластинами в одно из крыльев Брейнсторма. Это было не больнее, чем обычный укус — в конце концов, у Персептора все еще были обычные денты. Хныча, Брейнсторм ощущал, как бывший ученый поворачивает голову, пытаясь разодрать металл, но ему это все еще не удавалось. Он почувствовал, как что-то теплое стекает по его спине, сопровождаемое тошнотворным запахом, и по этим признакам понял, что истекает энергоном. Персептор был неудержим и продолжал выворачивать голову назад и вперед, а теперь с увеличивающимся негодованием.

— Почему ты не хочешь мою… — голос Брейнсторма сорвался, прежде чем он успел закончить вопрос, но он уже ответил на него для себя.

Персептор вывернул голову назад, и ему на самом деле удалось отодрать немного металла. Острые щупальца начали обвивать корпус Брейнсторма, а руки Персептора вцепились в крыло Брейнсторма. Раньше, в другие бы времена это вскружило Брейнсторму процессор — манипуняторы Персептора сжимали его бока — но обстоятельства разрушили все для них обоих.

Гнилостный энергон Брейнсторма продолжал литься, но чувство страха было не из-за его потери; нет, по мере того, как Персептор продолжал анализировать его, Брейнсторм ощущал чистый ужас, зная, что его мертвая, никчемная Искра не представляет интереса для голодного каннибала.

Почти сразу после этого откровения Персептор обвил одно из щупалец вокруг брюшной пластины Брейсторма, затягивая её так же быстро, как и закручивая вокруг неё. Брейнсторм ахнул из-за маски, затем, давясь, глотнул воздух, пропахший вонючим энергоном из лопнувших губ. Брейнсторм закричал, а Персептор зарычал; из его рта капала жидкость, могильный воск, масло и то, чему Брейнсторм не мог пока что придумать название.

Жидкость капала на них обоих, обжигающе горячая — раскаленная — Брейнсторм заметил, как его краска пузырилась там, где она прикасалась к нему. Брейнсторм вспомнил о своем исследовании искроедов и о том, что внутренняя температура искроедов, как правило, увеличивается после еды.

Искроеды были беспроцессорными, тупыми животными, способными только жрать, но они знали, когда нужно остановиться. Насытившись, они останавливаются на некоторое время, отдыхая, пока не смогут проглотить ещё больше, даже если им подвернется еще одна возможная жертва. Брейнсторм почувствовал омыватель на краях оптики, не только от боли, но и от неумолимого постижения, когда его осенило, что Персептор может быть единственным искроедом, достаточно умным для того, чтобы убивать ради удовольствия.

Брейнсторм был достаточно умен, чтобы не просить, а Персептор был достаточно умен, чтобы все равно не слушать. Щупальца затягивались все туже, их появлялось всё больше, чтобы выпотрошить Брейнсторма. Когти Персептора начали расцарапывать бок джета, терзать и раздирать, пока не показались первые проводки и механизмы. Бесполезные штуки, в основном, хотя их потеря всё же будет ощущаться: иммунный орган Брейнсторма, некоторые дополнительные трансформационные части, механизмы для обработки токсинов, которые не пригождались ему в течение нескольких ворн. Когти Персептора продолжили царапать и раздирать, быстрее, чем первое щупальце сейчас сжимало Брейнсторма, сдавливая с такой силой, что он чувствовал себя на грани взрыва. Вопли вокруг них были заглушены, забыты — не то чтобы джет был настолько труслив, что ему было плевать на дезактив своих друзей, но он просто не мог ничего услышать из-за громкости собственных мыслей. Когти Персептора превращали в крошево его вывалившиеся детали, и все, что осталось поблизости, позволяя выпасть еще большему количеству механизмов. Нетерпение, однако, изжило гения, Персептор начал загребать внутренности пригоршней одной когтистой руки, даже прежде чем они были пригодны для переработки.

Со скрежещущих дент на пол и на Брейнсторма стекали внутренности в сочетании с трупными жидкостями обоих меха. Щупальце затянулось вокруг шейных магистралей Брейнсторма, быстро вскрывая, позволяя его глоссе вывалиться наружу. Брейнсторм даже не пытался и пробовать заткнуть рот — он находился в слишком глубоком шоке. Брейнсторм соскользнул вперед. Он не смог больше удерживать себя, но щупальца удержали его от удара о землю, поскольку они давали Персептору больше доступа к корпусу Брейнсторма. Внутренние магистрали Брейнсторма прогнили и очень сильно упростили Персептору работу, и вскоре все, что содержал в себе Брейнсторм, оказалось в луже на земле, будучи вырванным и располосованным новоприобретенными конечностями Персептора.  
Голова Брейнсторма будет последним кусочком, что он съест после корпуса и крыльев, пока все, что не останется от него — возможно, по иронии судьбы — его Искра.


End file.
